Obsesionado por tu amor
by Bethy Alien
Summary: Las marcas del pasado no pueden borrarse fácilmente, pero con ayuda de seres queridos quizá logren desvanecerse un poco... Twincest Kaulitz-NO RELACIONADO- Tokio Hotel


¡Hola!

Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles el tiempo que se toman para darle un leída a mi historia...

**¡OK!**

Me gustaría aclarar algunas cosillas:

1. La historia en su "Totalidad" ME PERTENECE. He utilizado personajes reales como ficticios.

2. Me he "inspirado" en la película "Prom Night", y he tomado ciertos conceptos de la película, PERO NO ES LA MISMA.

3. Los personajes (en su mayoría) ME PERTENECEN; los cuales son:

-Corie Trümper  
-Raquel Jost  
-Detective Conan  
-Brian  
-Andrew Deep

(entre otros personajes secundarios)

4. Cabe mencionar que he tomado la imagen y nombre de los integrantes de Tokio Hotel, como:

-Bill Trümper (le he nombrado así para que no tengan relación)  
-Tom Kaulitz  
-Georg Listing  
-Gustav Schäfer

He jugado un poco con los apellidos, pero nada serio (espero)

-Integre como personaje, la figura de Andy Biersack (o como se diga, realmente no estoy muy familiarizada con él); y se llamará: Andrew Deep ^^ (se que no es muy original el nombre, pero buenooo ._.)

5. Algunos de los lugares mencionados NO son reales (hasta donde yo se) solamente los invente mientras escribía la historia.

6. CONTENIDO NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 16.

-Incluye violencia fisica y verbal.

-Tema homosexual, teniendo como pareja principal a Bill Trümper y Andrew Deep

-Situaciones sexuales semi-explicitas

Bien, una vez ya aclarada la situación, les invito a continuar leyendo y adentrarse poco a poco a esta linda historia.

**Si no es mucho pedir, favor de dejar Reviews, comentarios o criticas (que serán Bienvenidas)

SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS, COMENTARIOS... Y SUGERENCIAS ^^

* * *

INTRODUCCIÓN

A pocos días de terminar el curso escolar en "Prados silvestres", un joven estudiante junto con sus amigos discutían sobre el lugar indicado para relajarse, las opciones abarcan desde la playa, viajes dentro del país, las montañas o bien relajarse en sus hogares y salir a divertirse cuando tengan tiempo.

-¡Vamos chicos! Decídanse pronto, mis tíos me dieron hasta hoy para que me den permiso-

-espera Corie, votemos… ¿ok?, ¿Quién quiere ir a la playa? Podemos tomar mi cabaña y quedarnos ahí el tiempo que queramos, por mí no hay problema…-

-sí, porque la montaña no es lo mío, me da miedo-

-Oh vamos amor, no es para tanto…-

-sí lo es-

Ahí se encontraban los chicos, discutiendo sobre sus vacaciones ideales, pronto después de decidir lo mejor, los amigos dejaron a una feliz pareja disfrutar de su compañía bajo la exquisita luz de la luna.

-Billy, te he notado algo tenso, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-nada Andrew, es solo que pronto entrarás al último año y siento que todo esto podrá terminar un poco mal…- confeso mirando el horizonte.

-¿de qué hablas?-

-mira Andrew, siento- comenzó colocándose una mano sobre su corazón- que pronto tu y yo nos separaremos porque entrarás a la universidad, y quizá alguna persona se interponga en nuestros caminos…-

Tomándolo del rostro, Andrew deposito un pequeño pero tierno beso sobre los labios de su amado Bill.

-¡Oh mi amor! sí todo esto es real, te juro que no habrá nada que nos separe…- afirmo muy seguro de sí mirando detenidamente los hermosos ojos cafés de su pareja, quien al notar la seriedad de sus palabras asintió buscando ánimos para cambiar sus ideas.

Por otro lado, en cierta comisaria estatal, se encontraba el Detective Conan en el interior de su despacho sosteniendo con una mano un arrugado papel, la presión que ejercía era increíble, los nudillos de su mano derecha afirmaban que no era una buena noticia. Soltando el papel se levantó repentinamente caminando hacia el mini-bar que se encuentra a unos pasos de su asiento, donde al derramar sobre la superficie del cristalino vaso el delicioso liquido de su Wiski favorito, pensó que podría llegar a pasar. Dejando la botella en su lugar salió al exterior apoyando sus brazos en la barda de su balcón particular, ahí pudo degustar el exquisito sabor de su bebida, espero unos segundos y pronto tragó, recordando que bebía el mejor licor de la ciudad, obsequio por agradecimiento a su desempeño en su cargo.

-Detective Conan, le buscan en la recepción…-

-¿para?-

-el robo de un automóvil-

-enseguida llegó…-

Expulsando un gran y profundo suspiro, tomo su saco y salió de la habitación, dejando el cristalino vaso sobre un informe policiaco que en pocas palabras notificaba:

"Tom Kaulitz ha burlado la protección de nuestras instalaciones.

Se desconoce su paradero."

He aquí la noticia por la cual el Detective Conan aferraba con cierto coraje y temor aquel indefenso papel.

.

.

.


End file.
